


Friendly Invitations

by watchingthestars13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Barbara spills the beans, M/M, Resurrected Jason Todd, everyone is nice to Jason and he doesn't know why, kid crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchingthestars13/pseuds/watchingthestars13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and his bat squad hasn't bothered Jason in a while, except for his occasional scuffle with Nightwing, but suddenly they're on his ass again, about some invitation?</p><p>(I suck at summaries, I'm so sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> look at that, I'm finally spreading my DC wings (the pUNS) and I start with fuckin' pseudo incest, ah, yes, this can only be the best beginning of the century
> 
> Also, I've heard that Dick is like seven years older than Jason, but I'm not having that so,  
> Dick-23  
> Jason-21  
> Tim-17  
> Damian-13
> 
> If anyone want's to fangirl about Jaydick with me or anything in general (or become my AO3 buddy ;)) shoot me a message on tumblr, my url is hots-of-love

 

Jason Todd was far from a patient man. He dealt with things the way he thought seemed fit, which usually involved killing.

And since that broke the B-man's rules, that meant he ended up either in a yelling match with Bruce on the regular, or as he was right now, standing in front of a disappointed Dick Grayson, the golden boy, and first Robin. The relation between Red Hood and the bat family was... Strained, to say the least.

Jason was mad at Bruce for not killing the Joker, or at least _trying_ to avenge his death, Bruce was disgruntled with the way Jason took care of the scum of the city, and since Dick was really the only one who really knew him before his death, except Barbara, it was usually only him who was sent to "handle" him. Not that Jason _needed_ handling, thank you very much.

But right next to Nightwing's impressive and hot bod, stood a scowling Damian, the current Robin and Batmans only real son.

"Demon Spawn. Dickiebird," Jason said with a flirtatious tone as he let his look flick over Dick's manly form. Damn, did he look good today. The skintight suit wasn't helping Jasons lack of concentration that had gotten alarming whenever Dick was around.

"Stop calling him that, Jason," Dick sighed, his voice displaying a tiredness surpassing Jasons own. It had been a rough night, and right now, with a body at his feet, all he really wanted to do was crawl back to one of his safe houses and sleep. 

"Where's Replacement? Is he around too, to lecture me?" Jason asked, waving around the surrounding rooftops, only to hear a nearly soundless thud behind him. Damians eyes flicked behind him for a mere second before he was scowling at Jason again. He was used to that scowl, since Bruce seemed to have the exact same facial expression whenever he was around.

Which wasn't very often.

"Actually, we have been sent to extend an invitation," Damian grit out. He obviously wasn't very happy about whatever the fuck was currently happening. An invitation? Jason's eyebrows rose in surprise and suspicion under his mask. He could hear quiet steps behind him, but he wasn't going to turn around yet. He knew who it was.

"An invitation?" Jason asked just as a more sharp step came from behind him.

Before anyone could react, he spun around with surprising speed for someone his size, and grabbed the person, swinging them down on the ground with an elbow to the stomach. A sharp hiss of pain and the noise of Replacement losing his breath fled over the rooftop, and he smirked down at Red Robin on the ground underneath him.

"Doesn't look like such a friendly invitation," he pointed out as soon as he looked up at Dickie and Demon Spawn, both in a defensive stance.

"It is a friendly invitation," Replacement breathed from underneath him. 

"Yeah?" he asked sarcastically, and moved his elbow from Replacement's chest, instead pressing it to his throat. "What were you gonna do behind me then, huh? Because although I do swing that way, you're still not legal." Replacement grabbed his arm as the pressure on his throat increased, and Jason tilted his head to indicate he was actually awaiting an answer.

"Let him up, Jaybird," Dick said, his voice firm and authorative. Jason looked up at him, and concidered his options.

Demon Spawn was scrawny, barely in his teens yet, he could easily swing him over a building, and Replacement was a good kid, but if he kept pressure on his throat long enough, he would pass the fuck out, and then there was Dickiebird, with his fucking old nicknames and hot, and very strong, acrobatic, body that was only slightly shorter and leaner than Jason. He could knock Dick out if it came to raw strength, but he still got that weirdass feeling in his stomach when Dick looked at him, called him 'Jaybird' like it hadn't been years and like Jason wasn't fucked up.

So he grabbed Red Robin by the front of his suit and shoved him over to Damian, who nearly toppled under the weight of his older brother, but nevertheless caught him as he struggled to breathe. Meh, Replacement should know better than to sneak up on him.

"Tell Bruce to go hump a rock, and fuck off," he said before grabbing his grappling gun and swinging away.

\---

He was attacked again by the bat squad a few days later. Well, actually, he mused to himself, it wasn't that bad when he realized Replacement came alone.

"Hey Jay," Replacement said quietly as he dropped down next to him from a rooftop.

"'S'nt your neck of the woods, now, is it?" Jason responded, sparing Tim a quick glance. The guy wasn't that badly beaten, he had a cut lip and some scratches on his suit, but he seemed to be fairly fine.

"Uh, no. Not my route of patrol," Replacement said as he stood next to Jason, awkwardly fumbling with something. "I just... Came to give you this." He held out a small comm. "Babs made me promise to give you it." Jason was more or less shellshocked.

"She want's me to have a comm?" he asked, suspicion coloring his tone.

"Yeah. She also told me to tell you that it's untraceable, and that she wants you to answer when she calls," he said, nodding to himself. "Oh, and Dick told me to extend the invitation to the Manor. Again."

"Manor?" Replacement was really dropping bomb after bomb on him. Replacement shrugged.

"Yeah. Bruce wants you to come to the Manor. Didn't we tell you that last time?"

"No."

"Oh, alright, well then-"

"I mean no, as in no, I'm not gonna come and play house with Bruce just because he's feeling a little more guilty than usual," Jason sneered, but still snagged the comm from Tim's outstretched hand, and leapt over to the next rooftop, not stopping until he was far from the rooftop where he'd just left Replacement standing in shock.

He climbed the fire escape up to another rooftop, and sat down on the ledge, giving his surroudings a glance before he pressed the button to dislodge his red helmet, the chill wind instantly biting on his cheeks. He stared at the comm device in his hand, before muttering a 'fuck it', and pressing it into his ear, turning it on.

Jason closed his eyes.

"Red Hood for a very demanding Oracle," he said. There was a sharp intake of breath in his ear.

"Jason?!" Barbara Gordon exclaimed in his ear.

"Jesus fuck that's loud," he scowled. "Calm the fuck down or I'm throwing this thing away right now."

"No, don't! I just... I thought you already destroyed it," Babs said, an obvious smile in her voice.

"I just got it two minutes ago," Jason said, running his hand through the flattened mess his Red Hood mask always left his hair. For once, he wasn't wearing the domino underneath it, and his fingers itched to put the mask back on, but he didn't.

"What?!" Babs shrieked in his ear, and he groaned.

"Fuck, shut up!" he hissed.

"I gave that to Tim like three weeks ago!" Babs said, and he could just feel the rage radiating off of her, even through the comm. Whoops. Replacement was in for a whoopin'.

"I've only seen him twice in those three weeks, and one of those times I was strangling him, so I don't really blame him."

"Why were you strangling him? I thought you didn't want to kill them anymore," she said, almost worriedly. He _had_ ditched his agenda of killing them all. He still kind of wanted to kill Batman, but he could only imagine the disappointed look Dick would give him then, and he for some fucking reason, hrm, his teenage crush on Dick, hrm, he didn't want to disappoint him.

But fuck, he wasn't a hormonal teenager anymore, he was a grown ass man, and he wasn't going to let his unfortunate -he almost choked on the word, even in his head- _feelings_ get in the goddamned way.

"I don't," he replied. "He snuck up behind me." Barbara sighed.

"Tim's an idiot," she murmured, but he could still hear it. "Thanks for talking to me. Haven't heard from ya in a while. If it weren't for Dick's nagging, I would have thought you were dead." His heart stuttered at the mention of Dick. 

"What's Dickiebird nagging 'bout?" he asked.

"Didn't he talk to you? He's trying to make Bruce let you back into the family."

Wait, _what?_

"What the fuck? Why?" he asked, nearly dropping his helmet in his haste of getting it back on his face. He needed to find Dick and tell him why this was the worst idea of the decade, no wait, _century._

"He want's you back in the family," she said softly. "So do I."

"Me and Bruce would kill each other," he said as his mask finally clicked shut on his face, and he could start running.

"You would be fine, as long as you don't pick fights with each other. Which you do. All the time. Literally. Just back off and and take a few breaths, and you'll get along. You're both very-"

"Bye Babs," Jason said loudly before he cut the connection, his mind churning.

Jason was able to track Nightwing down pretty quickly, he was fighting alone for once, without the Demon Spawn with him.

He'd just helped a victim, this one was a girl, typical damsel in distress, and from what he saw from his spot on the roof, she was flirting with Dick. Shamelessly. He ground his teeth together as jealousy overtook him, and he pushed it down, climbing down the fire escape. Remembering Selinas nagging about grace, he dropped down silently from the fire escape ladder, in a crouch.

When Jason snapped out of the shadows, it startled the girl, but surprised Dick.

"Hood," he said, a gentle reminder not to call him Dick.

"Oh cool, is this another of your superhero friends?" the girl asked, her eyelashes fluttering at him. Jason smirked under the mask, dragging a knife out of his belt. The flirt drained from the girls face, along with the color.

"No. You should leave. I need to talk to Nightwing here," he said, making his voice drop an octave on purpose. The girl had started moving behind Dick, who gave him a reprimanding look. Only to make him remember why he was really here, and grab hold of Dickie and slam him into the brick wall.

The girl shrieked, and started running of the alley, but Jason focused all of his attention on Dick, who's face was shocked and a little angry.

It'd been a while since their last scuffle, which had left him painfully aroused, and so he'd forgotten that he wasn't really all that much stronger than Dick, just... Bigger. His shoulders were broader and he was taller, but Dick was a goddamn contortionist and was already bracing himself to get out of his grip.

"What's the matter, Jay?" he asked, a little breathlessly, before shoving Jason off of him, and tackling him to the ground, only to be met with an elbow in the chest. Right now, Jason didn't want to fatally injure him, he guessed that was good.

"You're-" Jason began before one of Dick's fists landed in his stomach, and he got cut off with a grunt. He barely had time to brace himself, but Dick wasn't punching him with his usual strength. "-trying to get Bats to take me back."

Dick froze, which gave Jason the few seconds of advantage he needed to grab both of Dick's wrists and pin them to the wall again, now with more strength, and keep him there.

"Talk," he breathed, but Dick just stared at the mask.

"Take of the stupid mask, and I will." Jason grinds his teeth, but not before long, he's slowly enveloping both of Dick's wrists in his one hand, and pressing the button by his jaw to make the mask dislodge.

It clattered to the ground, and then Dick realized that underneath the mask, his face was bare, no domino to hide his eyes, that ever present unnatural green in them. But it wasn't all over his eyes, he wasn't on edge enough for that. The white lock of his hair was flat, pressed against his forehead, and Jason subconsiously runs a hand through his hair to ruffle it before his hand is pinning Dick back against the wall.

This close, Dick can smell the cigarettes on his breath, the _colone_ , and see the light freckles like stars on his cheeks, and his strong jaw, and _holy hell did he look hot_. The thought was fleeting, but suddenly Dick was utterly aware of how close Jason was standing, how he was pinned between Jason's body and the wall, and his body seemed to take notice too.

"Now talk," Jason growled, his voice darker, and Dick could feel himself shudder, hoped that Jason didn't.

"About what?" he asked.

"Why you're trying to invite me to the Manor, and why Barbara gave me a comm," he snarled, and Dick suddenly smiled, a small smile that made Jason's stomac flutter. Oh,  _fuck._

"She did?" Dick asked softly.

"Yes," he ground out. " _Why?"_

"Because we miss you," Dick said quietly. "We want you back."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one you want back. You want  _Little Wing_ and  _Jaybird_ back, not me." _  
_

"You'll always be Jaybird to me," Dick said, the smallest of smiles grazing his beautiful lips. 

"Then I'm the fucked up Jaybird that you should stay away from, Dickie," Jason growled, but Dick shook his head with such conviction that Jason nearly bought it.  _Nearly._

"I want _you_  back, Jason," he murmured, and his eyes flicked up to his pinned wrists. He tugged a little at them, and Jason only hardened his grip, but his face turned slightly panicky at those words, even though Jason knew what Dick meant. He didn't mean it like  _that._

"You're a fucking idiot then," Jason decided.

"You don't want to hurt me. Not really. I trust you."

"It is  _very_ missplaced trust," he explained, and then he started noticing exactly how close he was to Dick and was made aware of a heat pooling in his stomach, and a impressive boner. Well, fuck. Dick squirmed a little on the wall, and his heart stopped as he felt something equally hard brush his boner. His startled hiss made Dick also acutely aware of their... So called situation.

"Hey, when we were kids," Dick said, his voice a little breathy as they both looked down to where their bodies met. "Did you have a crush on me?"Jason didn't answer. "Because I had a huge crush on you, but we were, ya know, kids, and I guess we were kind of brothers, but it never really felt like that with you, it does with Dami and Tim, but it never really did with you, and when you died I was really sad, and not in a brotherly kind of way and I still have one of your-"

Jason's body moved without his consent, and he let go of Dickies wrists and instead grabbed his face and kissed him. Hard. 

What shocked him even more than his own actions, was that suddenly Dick was kissing him back with the same amount of enthusiasm and desire, and  _fuuuuuuck_ , Dick's hands were enclosing in his hair, and he  _moaned_. _  
_

The full-body shiver that racked Jason's body was enough to make Dick moan again, and that was a sweet sweet sound Jason thought he'd never hear, let alone cause. His tongue set on the mission of exploring every single crevice in Dick's mouth before the lack of oxygen made them both pull away, panting.

"Huh," Dick said, and a grin spread on his lips, his hands still in Jason's hair. Jason didn't remember when his hands had wandered down to Dick's hips, but there they were, squeezing Dick's beautiful hips. "I guess you did."

"Shut up and fucking kiss me."

"Will you come back?" Dick asked, and that was fucking blackmail, but he couldn't bring himself to care, because Dick's neck looked tasty, and to try his theory, he leaned in and sucked a hickey to Dickiebird's neck. He was right. Downright delicious. This earned him a moan, and Dick's head falling back against the brick wall behind them.

"I'll come to the Manor if you let me come to your bed," Jason purred, because he wasn't a fumbling idiot and dammit, he wasn't going to come running just because Dick told him to.

"Deal," Dick said in a breathy voice as Jason gave him a few more hickeys, absolutely necessary, yes, before he moved back up to his lips. They shared more breathy kisses, deep ones, until suddenly Jason heard someone clear their throat, and he nearly jumped out of his skin, jumping back. 

Dick made a needy noise that only made the hard on in his pants worse, but as he realized that the voice came from his ear, he huffed.

"This is the worst fucking time, Babs," he said, pressing the button on his comm. Dick's face was pure disappointment, and Jason hated it, but he stood stock still.

"Oh, sorry," Oracle said, sarcastically. "Are you doing something that's more important than Gotham."

"So much more," he said without even thinking about it, and he could hear Oracle's surprise.

"Oh. Well then. That's unusual. Please tell me it's not killing Dick?"

"It's not. Promise." She sighed in relief.

"Are you gonna go back home soon?" she asked.

"How do I turn the tracking off?" he asked in return, and she sighed.

"It is off. I'll turn it on when I think you're dying or when you ask me to keep track of you." He bit his lip in thought.

"Fine. I'll keep it."

"Thanks. Did you talk to Dick, though?"

"Yeah. We're working it out," he said, and earned an eyeroll of impatience from Dick. "Gotta dash. Keep the tracking off."

Jason didn't even hear her response, he just pressed Dick right up against the wall again with a bruising kiss as he felt firm hands on his back, pressing him closer.

Maybe if he got to kiss Dick a little more and in a few more places, he had many in mind, Jason could survive Bruce's stares and Damian's annoying voice and Tim's awkwardness and annoying smartness. In fact, if Jason got to kiss some of those specific places, he probably wouldn't even notice the others at all.

\---


End file.
